Aishiteru I Love You
by Nights-into-dreams
Summary: Beastmen. War. A secret that can turn the war in favor of the Children of the Dawn. At the center of it is two people who meet as if by fate...and slowly start to fall in love. But what do you do when it hurts to be close together?
1. Chapter I: Meeting

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is Chapter I of my epic story _Aishiteru (I Love You_). This story is quite long, and I've written about...60 chapters so far for it, and am finally gettingit up upon hope you read and enjoy it.

I don't own anything FF related.

Read and review, if you would.

* * *

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter I: Meeting_

* * *

We met on the top of the world. 

I guess all stories have to have a beginning and no matter how I start, that line always seems to come to mind first when it comes to ours.

We met at the top of the world.

Okay, maybe not exactly at the top of the world, but when you are at the top of the highest mountain in Attowa Chasm it certainly does feel that way.

I was gazing out at the rising dawn that hung over the desert when she came up silently from behind out what seemed to be nowhere, and sat next to me.

I remembered the hawks circling overhead in lazy circles as the sky faded from a deep purple color slowly into a hue of orange.

We sat together like statues for what felt like hours, side by side, not saying anything, just watching the sun creeping its way up slowly.

Finally, I couldn't take it any longer, and I looked over at her out of the corner of my eye.

The first thing that struck me about her was that she had long black hair tucked that fell down to the ground, tucked slightly underneath an old felt hat. Her body wasn't thin, but wasn't fat at the same time. She didn't bother to look back at me, but instead tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear and stare out at the falling sun.

"Utsukushii?" she whispered softly out of the blue, as if to no one in particular.

Her word caught me off guard.

_She spoke that other language?_

I have always heard of those that spoke a different language, yet had never encountered one of those people before.

_Can she maybe also speak English?..._

I coughed slightly, and it appeared to catch her off guard.

"Ano?..." she said softly as she finally turned to look at me, her green eyeslooking atme inquisitively.

I pointed out at the horizon with my right hand, to where the sun had almost disappeared behind.

"Beautiful, isn't it? The red, orange, purple, all melding into one beautiful color show. Like someone took a bucket of paint, and splattered it everywhere...it takes my breath away." I spoke slowly, carefully, in the faint hope that she might follow what I am saying.

She shakes her head in slight confusion, and looks at me with slightly squinting eyes.

"Watashiwa eotteelukotoo watashiga kotowa litoshinaekotoo zennendealu. Watashio keyoshinasai…"

"You don't understand me?" I said.

The look of further confusion on her face told me all. She couldn't pick up on even a single word of it.

I tried quickly to be able to think of a way to get what I was trying to say through to her, in a way that she would be able to understand…and then a brilliant idea striked me.

I got up delicately, not bothering to brush the dust from my pants where it had gathered from the hours of sitting. I treaded carefully to where she was and then squatted down upon my knees right behind her. I then took her left hand, and immediately felt her stiffen up for a moment.

"Trust me." I told her slowly, with no hint of threat in my voice.

She seemed to pick up on the meaning of my intentions towards her, and allowed her hand to relax in my grip.

I pointed her hand up at the sky.

"Sky." I said slowly, carefully.

She nodded slightly in response, accidentally causing a few stray strands of her long hair to brush against my face in the process.

She smelt like rolanberries.

I then moved her hand over to the glimmering orb that was hanging in the sky.

"Sun."

Again she nodded slightly, and I could swear that I could see the corners of her lips curl upwards slightly, even from behind.

I then took her hand and drew it in a wise brush arc across the sky.

"Beauty."

"Aaaaa!" She exclaimed happily, her voice bubbling over

"Ochilukalaoyobi otsukushii-shyonikon goosulu shyokunosubite?" she said in those words that I couldn't possibly hope to understand.

_Did she get what I was trying to say?_

_Did my idea work?_

She then turned around, and looked at me.

I could see by the look on her face that she had figured out what I was trying to say.

We smiled for a moment at each other, and then she stood up.

She leaned in closely to me, and then whispered into my right ear, "Watashiwa ima ikanakelebanlanaihoshiga soleokisadasuleba, watashiga kakukanelude watashitachiwa…futai aukotoo kotoo."

She pulled back quickly, and then tossed me a wink. She then crossed her arms in front of her in an 'X' position, and closed her eyes while tilting her head skyward.

"Watashio tsulesalinasai." She whispered, and then a black orbish glow of energy came out of her body, surrounding her and then swallowed her whole, causing her to disappear without leaving a trace.

Save the faint smell of rolanberries.

I remember the thoughts going through my head of who was she, and will I ever see her again.

_But little did I know at the time…_

That was only the beginning.

_-fin Chapter I: Meeting_


	2. Aki II: Futamusua

AUTHOR'S NOTE: More of my fanfiction, I'll try to update it abit more often...I've got 70+ chapters to put up on here.

* * *

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)_

* * *

Two years passed since that day.

I had not seen that girl since she warped away from the dust-ridden peak.

I had managed to wipe her from my mind, and also from my memory.

Almost.

* * *

_Aki II: Futamusua_

* * *

"Sir, the security arrangements for the Archduke's arrival into the Archipelago of Tavnazia have been completed, and the guards are at their posts. What is your command?"

The voice came to my tired brain from the newest green in the Ducal Guard, a hume who seemed to be a bright kid, if only a bit too eager to please me at times.

_I give him three months before he cracks._

With a flick of my hand I then dismissed him, before closing my eyes and sighing gently.

"That will be all soldier. Thank you. If anything happens, keep me posted." I said with a slight trace of weariness in my voice.

The soldier clicked his heels together at attention, and then gave me a snappy salute before spinning around and leaving.

I then started to stroll slowly down the roadway underneath the heart of the town of Tavnazia, where the various government officials of the Marquisate scurry about on their business to keep the capital city and it's surrounding areas running smoothly.

The past two days had been filled with just a bunch of minor things that when put all together and summed up, had created for me quite the headache.

The Archduke had decided upon this trip a couple weeks ago last Lightsday, in order to help to dispel rumors that the beastmen were mobilizing in Davoi and were in fact plotting an attempt to take down the Peninsula of Tavnazia. Of course this sudden decision, as usual, was made without him consulting anyone aside from his little brother and thus gave the Ducal Guard an extremely short amount of time to plan security for the trip.

_It's been a long two days without any sleep._

It was times like that that I regreted being the head of the Ducal Guard to the Archduke of the Grand Duchy of Jeuno. Between arranging guard shifts, sweeping the ENTIRE area for bombs and other explosives, and making a few...quiet...arrangements with the heads of the local beastmen tribes to stay away, I would be quite thrilled when we could just go back to the relative safety of the Grand Duchy.

Before I knew it, I had finally arrived at my temporary quarters where I then set my clock to allow me to sleep for six hours, JUST giving me enough time to rest for abit before getting back up, showering, and to make my way to the central hall of Tavnazia for the official greeting of the Marquisate by the Archduke.

With my clock set, I then fell down onto my royal bed and immediately passed out.

----

_BRRRIIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!!!!! BRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNGGGG!!!!!_

The unfamiliar sound woke me up with a jolt and without thinking my right hand grasped the silver dagger that I had kept beneath my pillow, and threw it in one smooth motion towards the noise before I even had my eyes open. It embedded itself into the object with a solid thunk, and the blaring sound immediately died.

It was then that I realized what it was that I just killed.

The alarm clock.

_Just great..._

I struggled out of bed slowly, unwilling to leave my silk sheet's warm embrace. Dragging myself finally somehow across the floor on my two feet, I threw my limp body into the shower and turned the cold water nozzle on full blast. The thousand cold needles poked and sliced through my skin, instantly waking me up quicker and making me more alert than even after downing a bottle of foul panama au lait juice.

I forced myself to stay under the sizzling jets for five minutes, then bursted free of that torture and proceeded to dry myself vigorously with a blue towel that I had found on the counter next to me. Dry, I then shrugged on my white guard armor before plucking the gleaming dagger out of the destroyed clock and ramming it into its proper slot on my waistband. Reaching behind my bed, I pulled out the longer sword version of my dagger out, which I slid into the scabbard on the other side of my belt.

Nor forgetting to lastly pick up my shield as I leave the room, I then flicked off the lights and shut the door.

I walked with purpose up the stairs to the above cambers, and then hurried immediately into the backrooms behind the stage in the main hall. Once there, I re-checked the security detail there one last time, and assured myself that the men on guard at the entrances and exits we both actually THERE and were also sober.

That complete, I then headed directly to the Archduke, where he was quietly sipping at some Windurstian tea next to a table that had some assorted food items and drinks upon it. Once at him I knelt down, my left knee brushing the carpet as I bowed my head.

"My lord."

After a moment, he uttered three single words.

"Rise. And report."

I looked him in the face, being careful though to not quite meet his eyes as I told him that everything was set.

He smiled for a brief moment, and then sat his drink down on the table, the steam wafting out in lazy circles to the ceiling.

"Excellent. And I assume you will be there with me on stage today, just in case someone or something DOES manage to slip by your men?" He paused thoughtfully for a moment then continued. "Remember, men and weapons are not enough to stop someone who is determined to kill me."

His request surprised me. Despite all the various functions and official gatherings that I had planned security for, he had never asked me to be there with HIM specifically in order to protect him.

"But sir...I assure you..." I started to say, before he cutted me off.

"Excuse me, did you just question my orders?" His voice had instantly turned incredibly stern, and I felt his iron gaze bore through me.

"No...no sir. Of course I will be there on stage. As per the Archduke's request." I stuttered out quickly.

"Excellent. Let's go." With that, he picked up the remainer of his drink and downed it in one quick gulp, letting the cup fall to the floor as he paced his way with great importance out onto the stage, myself following him one half step behind on his left.

We came to the center of the stage, and sat down in the two red plush seats provided for us, with the podium between us and the Marquisate.

The first thing that I noticed upon sitting down and looking out upon the crowd that had gathered was HOW many people actually lived in Tavnazia, and had turned out to see the Archduke speak.

_How many people and how many threats could exist out there._

My eyes instantly started to scan all the faces present, looking for one that might match a member of the Ducal Guard's most wanted list of terrorists, or possibly anyone that might act like they would pose a threat. While I didn't expect to be able to find anyone fitting either catagory here, it would be far better to be safe rather than sorry.

Engrossed in this, I only faintly noticed that the Marquisate had finished his opening remarks, and had welcomed the Archduke to the podium to talk.

Just as the Archduke started to speak, it was then that I saw a faded and torn hat poking out from the shadows on the raised balcony that was abit off to the left and above in the back.

A Mage.

Automatically, my eyes started to track it as the hat started to come came to the marble elaborate railing on the balcony's edge. The figure's face and body was obscured by the shadows, but I could just barely make out the person's hands. I then watched as his or her fingers began to fall into what I recognized as a forth-tier spell configuration pattern. The mage's hands suddenly lit up with a bright red glow, illuminating the darkness surrounding him or her to the point where I could faintly see the person's lips muttering an incantation at the same time.

It was when those hands fully ignited that I realized what the mage was going to do.

Instantly, I quickly tapped my linkpearl twice, signaling to the guards that there was a threat to the Archduke and to close down all exits before I threw myself at the Archduke, knocking us both offstage just as the spell went off and blasted a great big hole where the Archduke had stood just one second beforehand.

The crowd in front of us started to panic and without even bothering to look at the archduke to see if he was ok, I drew my sword and started to charge my way up through the crowd and up the stairs to the balcony where I knew that mage was.

I got there, and hacked open the lock into the room with one quick swipe of my blade. I stepped in, and immediately point my sword at the would-be-assassin's throat before I could get a clear image of the mage's face.

"Watashiwa watashichiga futatabiaukotoo shitteta.," the figure said softly, but in a voice clear enough that it rings perfectly in my ears.

It was then when I heard the voice and felt my breath was stolen away from me.

It was her.

The woman that I watched the sunrise with.

My eyes finally adjusted enough that I could make her image out. The woman looked a bit older, but there was simply no mistaking the long black hair and that faded hat for someone else.

"I don't believe it..." I replied, my brain numbed.

"Watashio shinasai, shikashi watashiwa yuneno mimalikalano watshino ayatsuio asulu...," she then said quietly.

She flicked her black gloved hands at me and a small yellow light issued out of them and into my body, making my muscles unable to move.

She then stepped in close to me where she then touched my cheek for but a moment, and then slipped something that I couldn't see into my sword scabbard. She smiled at me again, and then took a couple steps back away.

"Watashio tsulesalinasai," I heard her say as she crossed her arms in an 'x', and then closed her eyes. A dark aura spewed out from her, and warped her away instantly, just like how she had left me that day in Attowa Chasm.

It was then that the green who I had earlier talked to bursted into the room, his voice breaking out questions in a sense of urgency.

"Sir, did you see who attacked the Archduke?!"

He seemed to freeze for a moment at my nonresponse, but then to my surprise quickly figured out what is wrong with me. I heard him shuffle around in his belt's compartment for a moment and then the next thing I knew, he was pouring a small vial of paralyna into my mouth. The fluid tasted incredibly bitter but it did its job, for within a couple of minutes I was able to move again.

"Sir, did you see who attacked the Archduke?" he asked of me again.

I start to say 'Yes'...

But before I could get it out, the word died on my lips.

"No, I did not." I said instead. "When I got up here, the mage froze me with a paralyze spell before I could get a good look at the individual. I am sorry." I then finished with, a tinge of false regret in my voice as I spoke the lie.

The newbie looked crestfallen, and casted his eyes down at the ground.

"Damn...ok then. what are your orders sir?" He asked of me.

I shaked off the last verges of the paralyzation, and immediately assumed control once more of the situation.

I activated my linkpearl again and then left it on so that all the guards can hear my orders.

"I want all the exits sealed to the town, and every residence here searched. Make sure the Archduke gets out of here and is en-route back to the Grand Duchy within ten minutes. I want him safe!", I hastily snapped out into the pearl. "If the attempted assassin is still within these walls, I want that individual captured immediately!"

After a chorus of acknowledgements, I then tapped off the pearl and looked back at the recruit who was still standing there.

"That includes you too, you know." I grunted out at him.

The soldier froze up and his eyes went wide, before giving me a nervous salute and exiting in a half run. It was once that he was gone, that I reached into my sword's sheath, and pulled out the thing that the girl had placed there before she left.

Tilting it into the last fringes of light outside, I realized to my surprise that t was a pink flower with a long green stem, that I immediately recognized from back when I had bought flowers for a girl I dated in Bastok a long time ago.

_A snow lily?_

_Why?_

_That doesn't make sense at all...Why give me that?_

Carefully I fingered the petals with my fingertips, before nestling it away carefully in my pant's waistband, where it wouldn't get ruined.

As I start to strolled off down the stairs to supervise what I know will be a fruitless search for the mage, one odd thought comes to mind.

_Who in Vana'diel is she?... _

_-fin Aki II: Futamusua_


	3. Chapter III: Reflections

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Chapter III of my fanfiction...enjoy, read and review.

* * *

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)  
_

* * *

Two weeks passed since the attempt on the Archduke's life.

Isn't it funny how time just seems to slide away…

Drift and drain away...

Quicker and quicker, like water down a funnel.

* * *

_Chapter III: Reflections_

* * *

Laying in my comfortable bed and stared at the cracked ceiling overhead, I fingered the dying petals of the snow lily. The flower by now had began to dry out, making it become more and more delicate as the days pass…

Sometime in the past two weeks, I had also started to dream of her.

The beautiful glow of her eyes.

The raven black hair that flowed down her back.

Since the night after the attack on the Archduke's life, my life had been hell. Between having to face numerous interrogations, intense questions, and more than one visit from various high-up government officials, I had started to quickly grow tired of it all. The urge to just tell them what really happened and what I knew, just to get them all to stop and to leave me alone grew stronger and stronger enside of me, fit to burst any moment.

Yet I keep my mouth shut.

Day in and day out, never bending, never folding, never giving in to what they think that I might know, yet just couldn't prove it.

_I don't understand it…_

My eyes focused on the snow lily for a moment.

"And you...my dear...where were you born into the world at?..." I asked of it wistfully.

I looked at the flower for a moment, as if expecting an answer where I knew I would receive none. After a moment, I delicately placed the flower down upon my bedside table, brushing the varnished tabletop lightly with my fingertips on accident.

"I don't even know your name…and yet you torment me." I paused for a moment and drew a breath in, and then closed my eyes to keep the light from leaking in.

"WHO ARE YOU????!!!!"

I suddenly shouted that out on impulse from the bottom of my lungs as I violently pushed my head further back into my chocobo-down pillow in deep fustration.

"_Watashiwa watashichiga futatabiaukotoo shitteta…" _

I heard all the sudden in what I instantly know to be her voice, that start to echo in my ears. Immediately jolting upright in my bed, I looked around wildly for that faded felt hat, but instead I found nothing.

Just my bed, a couple pictures of my friends, a dresser, and a couple night stands.

Am I going crazy, hearing voices in my head that don't really exist, in a language that I can't even understand?!

_Those glowing hands…_

Falling into position.

I see them when I close my eyes now, every time I try to just blink.

_Illuminating her face…_

As she is about to attempt to blast the so called leader of the free world into oblivion…

With that thought I sighed gently while rubbing my eyes, then closed them again and laid back down to try to drift off to sleep.

_What is wrong with me?_

_And why are my loyalties to the Archduke suddenly being put on hold for a mage?_

_Grr..._

_What kind of spell did that girl cast on me, and how do I possibly break it?..._

_-fin Chapter III: Reflections _


	4. Aki IV: Hekugaewake

AUTHOR'S NOTE: More _Aishiteru (I Love You) _goodness!

Read, review, etc.

* * *

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)_

* * *

Things only started to get stranger from then on.

More questions rose, and the mystery deepened.

* * *

_Aki IV: Hekugaewake _

* * *

"Sir, there is a message from the Optistery Ministry of the Federation of Windurst. It appears that Koruha-Boruha is concerned that the beastmen are starting to gather together at Castle Oztroja outside the Federation, possibly to attack the joint Tarutaru tribes." The words came from the raspy voice of my office assistant, First Class Private in the Juenoan Ducal Guard.

Two weeks and one day had passed since I saw her again.

My rough fingertips reached up to my face and started to message my sore temples as I closed my eyes in deep frustration. I turned away from the assistant, facing the blank back wall.

"Private, please get a notebook and a writing pencil, and prepare to take a dictation to be sent out immediately back to that Taru." I commanded quietly.

He fumbled around inside his pockets for his scratchpad and pencil for a couple moments, before giving back with a faint trace of actual 'soldierness' in his voice an affirmative reply.

"Dear Minister Koruha-Boruha...", I began slowly, tracing the words that I want to say slowly in my head, putting them together into some sense of order.

"Dear Minister Karaha-Baruha...", I started again, "We at the Grand Duchy of Jeuno have yet to receive any word from our spies within the beastmen empires that they have any designs upon any land beyond their current borders. Or to put it quite simply, the Federation of Windurst is safe. If the situation changes, the Grand Duchy will inform the appropriate authorities of your native land about any threat."

I briefly paused, and rocked slightly on the balls of my feet.

"Yours sincerely, yada yada yada, of the Juenoan Ducal Guard, yada yada yada..."

With that, I gave the private a backwards flick of my hand to dismiss him from my office. I heard his feet scuffle along the plush carpet as he retreated softly, and then the ever satisfying click as the door closed shut behind him.

Letting out a gentle sigh, I turned around and then clenched my Elvaan hands on the red velvet plush chair at my wooden desk.

_I never will understand these Tarus...so concerned about their Star Sibyl, believing that everything she says is going to come true. _

_I can't understand why they were so worried about a war for that matter either._

_Except for that incident in Tavnazia abit ago, the world has been in a period of peace not seen since before the Elvaan were removed by force from the Quon continent many years ago. Even the towns of Tavnazia, Selbina, and Mhaura were flourishing, bringing prosperity to their parent countries. _

I picked up a slice of a Kazham pineapple that my assistant had brought to me earlier in the day from the soldier's canteen, and then began to nibble at the tangy flesh.

_Tasty... _

That thought entered my brain as I played around with the yellow soft melon on my tongue.

_I really should stop buying those bags of herb seeds covered in rock salt that are so damn addictive...these are so much more healthy for me. _

It was with that thought that my office door was then slammed open, and in marched five armed paladin gaurds with the distinctive crest that marked them as being part of the Ducal Guard upon each of their shoulders. In between the star shaped figure they made up, there was some person that they were dragging who was bound in chains.

The lead soldier took two steps away from the rest, and stood at attention before speaking.

"Sir, we caught this person plotting a conspiracy with the goblins in order to counterfeit the international currency of gil that currently exists between the nations of Vana'diel. What are your orders sir?"

I quickly looked over at the prisoner, and saw a sniveling individual who had a slightly hooked nose and darting eyes. Amusingly, he kept trying to nervously adjust his cracked glasses so that they wouldn't fall off of his face as he twisted his head from side to side to look around the room.

A rather pitiful being.

"What is his name and background?" I inquired of the soldier.

Not wasting a single word, the guard spoke: "Amas Depotana. Employee at Cid s workshop at Bastok s Metalworks. Wife, two children. Is bilingual."

It was that last part that caught my ears.

"Is his hands properly restrained with the proper enchantments?" I asked of the paladin.

He nodded sharply once.

"Fine then, all of you, leave me. I want to ask him some questions. Alone." I gave the command in a tone of voice that does not suggest even a minute tolerance of disobedience in it.

The soldiers paused for a moment to ingest my orders, before quickly turning back around with the sharp turn that was drilled into them at the academy. They then filed out of the room without a single sound or word, being sure to close the door behind them without having to be asked.

Once they were gone, I then strolled over to the prisoner and stopped just two feet away from him.

I looked him up and down a couple of times to take better stock of his build and what I thought he would be capable of, before then coldly staring him in his eyes. Amas immediately averted his gaze away from me, mostly likely out of fear of what he knew I was capable of ordering to be done to him.

"You are accused of crimes that amount to treason against the Grand Duchy of Jeuno...how do you plea?" I spoke in an emotionless voice to him, not really caring WHAT he said back to me.

Amas stumbled over the words slightly as he finally spoke after a moment.

"G-G-G-Guilty..."

He then turned his head to me and looked me directly in the eyes with bloodshot eyes through his cracked lenses.

"I had to! No choice. The war is coming...can you not see it?! Can you not feel it in the air?!"

He then started to chuckle softly, which then grew into a higher and higher pitch of tone. After a moment, he then tilted his head back towards the ceiling and let out a howl.

"THE TOMBS...THE TOMBS...THE TOMBS..."

Rambling those two single words over and over again, I finally got tired of it and I slapped him hard across the face. His head twisted to the point where I feared that his neck was going to break, but instead it just snapped back into place with a simple _pop _sound.

"Get a hold of yourself man." I commanded of him.

_Now for the real reason I am keeping here, before I order him to be put away in a place so dark that he will never be able to feel Her warmth ever again..._

Clearing my mind for a moment, I felt my breath stuttered in my lungs as I closed my eyes and tried to remember the mage's words perfectly.

"Now tell me this...what does 'Watashiwa watashichiga futatabiaukotoo shitteta...' mean?"

I saw Amas' body suddenly take a entirely different composure to how it was just a few moments before, the man pulling himself into something that seemed to approach sanity. He tapped his finger to his bottom lip and he appeared to think for a moment.

"Hmm...that s an interesting phrase. The closest I can come up to is 'I knew we would meet again..' Is that what you are looking for?"

I don t bother to give a response, trying to instead remember other things that the black mage had said to me back in Tavnazia. Unfortunately, only a single fragment comes back to me in any sort of clarity

"Then...what does 'yomino mimali' mean?" I ask casually, keeping any real interest hidden away from my voice.

Amas replied immediately without pause. "Why, that means 'keeper of the dreams'. What, you going to interrogate me with phrases? Idiot." He snorted that last bit out at me, with a highly arrogant tone to his voice.

With that, I stepped back behind my desk, and clicked a small red button on its underside, which indicated for the gaurds that I was done with the prisoner and to come take him away.

Once they had re-entered, I spoke to them without wasting words.

"The prisoner has admitted to treason. I want him placed in the cells beneath the city streets until the Archduke sees fit to set a date to execute him."

The leader nods, and they quickly exit, leaving me along with my thoughts.

_"I knew we would meet again.."_

_"Keeper of dreams..." _

I spoke the words aloud inside my mind, trying to reason them out.

_How could she know that we would meet again? And what is this "Keeper of the dreams"? _

So many more questions, so many more than what I had ten minutes ago, before that piece of garbage had been brought before me.

_-fin Aki IV: Helugaewake _


	5. Chapter V: Orders

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Yet another chapter, and yes this is a plot chapter...gotta have those every so often :P

Please read and review.

* * *

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)_

* * *

With the revelation of a plot by the goblins to manufacture fake currency, the top leaders of the Duchy were called together to try to figure out what must be done in order to prevent this goblin conspiracy from being made public, and also in order to try to piece together SOMETHING that might enable us to squash this plot.

Unfortunately, I was forced to come to the meeting, as I am the leader of the Ducal Guard and I was in the Grand Duchy at the time.

Somedays, I REALLY hate my job.

* * *

_Chapter V: Orders_

* * *

Bored, I shuffled the loose-leaf sheets of paper and charts in front of me for the upteenth time while glossing a careless eye over them once more. I had always hated meetings, for it just seemed like a chance for a bunch of paper pushers to whore themselves out to the great bureaucracy with mindless drivel.

Restlessly, I shifted my armored self around in the wooden chair that was about two sizes to small to accommodate both me and my gleaming metal surcoat. The chair groaned underneath the weight, but thankfully not enough to draw me any unwanted attention that could possibly make the meeting any longer than it had to be.

_I could really go for a Kazham pineapple slice right now...those things are so good...and maybe one of those mithra from Kazham dressed in a lil' black string number serv-_

My thoughts were disturbed by the heavy tapping on my right shoulder by a Galka named Red Ghost. Red Ghost was of local Duchy security, and so it was impossible to hold a meeting about anything relating to the security of Jeuno without him being there also. He leaned over and spoke quietly-well as quietly as a galka could- into my right ear.

"Sir, the archduke asked you a question...shouldn't you respond to him?" He rumbled with his deep voice.

I sit up at attention, slightly flustered. My face turned a slight shade of red, and I nervously looked over at the head of the table, where the Archduke himself was sitting.

"I'm sorry sir...could you please repeat the question again?" I asked, trying to unsuccessfully hide my embarrassment. My eyes blinked rapidly a couple times as the Archduke frowned slightly at me for a quick instant before his face returned to the absent stone mask that I was used to.

"Commander, when you were interrogating Amos Depotana in your office, what information did he give you exactly?" He asked of me with a slow, almost smug smile shrouded in his voice.

My eyes still cast downwards, I quickly replied: "He said the words 'the tombs...the tombs...' over and over again my sovereign." The words spilled out fast, but perhaps a little bit TOO fast for the Archduke s liking, because of what he said next...

"Are you sure soldier? Are you sure that is all he said? Did you not question him about anything else?"

My heart started to beat rapidly, threatening to burst in my chest.

_Did he know? How could he possibly know_?

I had heard rumors before that the Archduke knew everything that happened in Jeuno, even when one thought that they were alone. There were also rumors that suggested hat there was more to the Archduke than anyone suspected, but I had discounted those a long time ago.

I forced myself to speak slowly, measuring my words out carefully. I didn't want any trouble from the Archduke, and certainly no more of his questions.

"That was all sir...if you would check the official report that is doubtlessly in front of you, you will find that I had chronicled it all in Section C, Subsection 2, Paragraph 1. I believe that I wrote that that was all the words that were exchanged between the two of us during the short time that we were alone together."

The Archduke only picked up his copy of my report from the papers that were in front of him, carefully turning the corners of it with a single fingertip.

"Why yes, yes, I see Commander. Of course, forgive me for insinuating that you were anything less than honest."

His apology surprised me, for I was underneath him and the Archduke was not well known to apologize to those of a lesser station. "A-a-all is forgiven my lord." I sputtered out instantly.

It was then that a mysterious stranger who had been standing somewhat hidden in the shadows finally stepped forward to the table and into the harsh light that came from a light overhead. He was a man of thirty-ish age with short yellow hair who was dressed in black robes, and had what looked like to be some sort of scanner device wrapping around from behind his head and to where it ultimately covered one of his eyes. He carried himself as if he was one on equal level with the Archduke, and had the power to back up his notion of us. His lips parted, and he spoke with a strong void in his voice, devoid of any emotion.

"The tombs...could this madman...whatever his name was...possibly be talking about Eldieme Necropolis that exists underground beneath Batallia Downs, just outside the exit from Upper Jeuno?"

The voice that spoke up in response to the hooded man surprised me a bit.

_Why the Archduke allowed his little brother, Eald'narche, to attend these meetings, I can never figure out..._

"Hmmm...do you know of any other tombs in Vana diel? I certainly do not." His high voice squeaked in my ears, causing me to wince slightly.

_Damn kid. _

The Archduke only looked his kid brother and nodded his head, causing his white hair to fall into his eyes a bit. "That is true Eald'narche..." He dragged the last syllable of his sibling's name out for a moment, and then paused.

The Archduke then turned back to me, and luckily I had kept my mind focused on the meeting long enough this time to catch what he said the first time.

"Okay, Commander. I want you to gather three of your best troops, and spread out among the various entrances to the Necropolis from Batallia Downs. One man per entrance. Your mission will be to progress throughout the Necropolis, and see what you can find there. Once that is accomplished, you are to report back here IMMEDIATELY."

It was then that his voice turned stern.

"That means Commander, that this is only a reconnaissance mission. You are under NO circumstances to interfere with anything that you might find happening. I don t care if the beastmen are plotting to attack all three kingdoms at once in one week, you DO NOT interfere."

He then gave that smile which instantly commanded respect from everyone around him as he drew in another breath and continued.

"Are we clear? I will not have the citizens of Jeuno pounding down the door to my room because someone bothered the tomb of their great grandfather Azekiel or whatever. And in the case that the goblins are really plotting something, I would rather we gather as much information as we can before we annihilate them. There might be more than just a gil conspiracy underfoot and if we can squash any larger plots against the state at the same time as this one, well...all the better for the Duchy."

I nodded sharply once, in acknowledgement.

"Okay then...this meeting is dismissed. May Altana protect you all." As the Archduke said this, he pushed his chair back to get up from the table and then silently strolling out from the room.

Filing out with the rest, I left the room quickly, for I was glad to finally get away. I then started to navigate the maze of halls that would lead me to the troop barracks, where I would there select the best of my men to head out into the Necropolis.

_-fin Chapter V: Orders_


	6. Aki VI: Tsukihikali

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)_

_

* * *

__Nighttime strolls along the empty town streets, just barely above the ocean, can always relax one's soul._

_Even if one doesn't realize he is tired and stressed. _

* * *

_Aki VI: Tsukihikali_

* * *

It had been a long day…

Choosing soldiers.

Swearing chosen soldiers to secrecy.

Briefing chosen soldiers sworn to secrecy on a secret mission.

Telling chosen soldiers sworn to secrecy on a secret mission that we leave in two days.

Filling out paperwork, insurance claims on these chosen soldier's lives should they die, requisitioning gear to be used…

Damn that bureaucracy.

I stepped down from Ru'Lude Gardens, through the steps into and out of Upper Jeuno to where I finally entered Lower Jeuno.

_So empty..._

Those are the words that always pass through my mind when I work late. At this time of night, usually the only people up at this time of night are either the streetwalkers or the drunkards for whom the words "last call" mean nothing to at the Merry Minstrel.

My fingertips rounded the edge of the old guide stone as I passed by it and then turned right to travel down the main street. As always, I ignore the black-haired woman dressed in the Vermillion cloak sitting on the edge of the guide stone. In one of her hands she turned an clear hourglass over and over again, letting the sand always almost run out before she tipped it over again. She never seems to move from that spot, but instead, she only spends her days gazing outwards towards town and, as if she is waiting for someone to come take her away.

At least, that is what I want to think.

The cool nighttime air picked up a slight mist from the sea spray just off the town's edge, rolling the Undertaker's wind inland. I felt my brow start to become damp, and I tried to wipe it clean to no avail with the back of my right hand. Eventually, I just gave it up as I slowly descended the first set of marbled stairs past the Auction House.

It was then that I saw the midget Elvaan underneath frantically waving at me from the bottom of the staircase.

"Sir!," he said in a high pitched tone of voice. His shaggy white hair bobbled up and down as he then started to jump up and down, trying to get my attention.

I went down the rest of the stairs and stopped before him. I then looked down, and chuckled softly for a brief moment before replying.

"Yes, what is it Satmanda?"

He looked up at me with that quite-eager-to-please look on his face, as all personal home assistants are trained to do at wherever personal home assistants were trained at. I think I had heard once that they were trained in some small school off in Tsahya. Bleh, where it was that they trained mul…er…personal home assistants into some sort of decent shape of helping to cater to my personal needs, they did a DAMN fine job of it.

"Sir! I have polished your combat armor, and then sent it off to the military alchemy department. They had sent a letter via Mog mail earlier, and said something about having a new product that they would like to try out...Are you going on a new mission, sir?"

He rambled this entire speech out at me in one breath, for where it would normally take two or three for any normal Hume or Elvaan.

I debated for a moment if I should tell him the truth about WHY the alchemy department wanted my armor and about my mission, but I decided against it. The fewer people that know about this, the better. It WAS something ordered by the leader of Jeuno himself after all.

"No, Satmanada...no new mission. Just those alchemy geeks wanting to test out a new play toy of theirs, I guess." I said in a convincing tone. Well, to me at least.

The Elvaan paused for a moment placing a curled fingertip to his chin before nodding a couple of times.

"Ah, I understand now. Well, in that case, do you have anything of yours on hand that I should take into safe keeping for you now?" He held out both of his tiny hands out in front of him, a gobbie bag partially opened in his fingers to catch whatever few trinkets that I might drop inside of it. I had had this assistant for many years, and I trusted him with my things implicitly, even to the point where I didn't mind handing him items that were worth millions in gil.

I fumbled around in my pockets for a moment, and eventually I pulled out the half-eaten bag of dried Kazham pineapple slices that I had bought from the machine earlier. I had bought them with the intention of eating them on my way to the barracks where I had picked out the soldiers that I would be taking along with me to the Necropolis.

The light from the diamond-shaped light overhead caught the plastic bag as I turned it over to make sure it was closed tightly, and proceeded to shine back in a broken pattern of light into my eyes as I then carefully placed it into Satmanda's bag. The Elvaan looked at the bag briefly before closing it tightly by its drawstrings and hiding it away in some pocket of his blue robes.

"Thank you sir. Is that all for tonight?" He asked of me.

Without saying anything, I nodded. Satmanda then started to then walk off into the shadows before a question sprung into my mind from nowhere.

"Actually...Satmanda...walk with me for a bit…there is something I want to ask you." My voice lacked the authority and command that I used when I was talking to those in lower rank standing than me, but still carried the suggestion that it was not meant to be merely a request, and therefore should not be disobeyed.

Instantly he slunk back from the darkness and came to my side. He carried himself one-half step behind me on my left as I stepped off the open roadway, and into where the pedestrians normally are the only ones to walk. Eventually, we come to an overpass that covers a set of descending steps into yet another roadway of Lower Jeuno. No one had walked up there in ages, as was obvious from all the dirt and grime that had accumulated up there. Once both my assistant and I were up there, I turned around and stared out to sea, feeling the sea mist once again begin to brush across my face.

Ten minutes passed before I started to speak.

"Satmanda...do you think that there is a war coming?"

I could tell the surprise that appeared on his face, even with me not turning around. I then heard the shuffling of his feet as he took a couple steps backwards away from me.

"War sir?...That's impossible...The world has been at peace for a while now. If you are worried about the beastmen, I am sure they are just stirring up a bit of trouble like they normally do every so often. They weren't born from Her tears after all, so they like to remind us that they exist every so often."

He paused, then jumbled out to what seemed to be a half-apology for his words.

"Of course, if you know differently sir, than I am sure that my opinion is just that, an opinion, and thus not worth being taken seriously. Why do you ask sir, if you don't mind me asking that of you?"

"No reason, just wondering, that's all. A mere passing fancy, you might say." I felt reassured at Satmanda's words. He did communicate directly with the various citizens of the other three kingdoms in a more direct way than I ever bothered to want to, through his connections both with the Mog mail system and with his own personal assistant union. And I knew that because of this, he would, of all the people in Jeuno, know for certain if war was in the air.

"Is that you wanted to ask me sir?" He asked of me in a very polite tone of voice, with a touch of deference to his voice.

Looking over my left armored shoulder at him, I nodded.

"Then may I have leave, sir?"

Once more, I nodded, my hair unbiddenly falling into my eyes as I did so.

He crossed his arms in front of him, closed his eyes, and then looked skyward.

"Take me home.", he then said in that high pitched of voice that took a long time for me to get used, before he then disappeared in a flash of blackness, leaving behind no trace of himself but a few footprints.

I then stared back out at the sea, and at the moonlight that hung overhead, showing itself upon the waters.

_~fin Aki VI: Tsukihikali_


	7. Chapter VII: Choices

AUTHOR'S NOTE: Another posted, updated chapter...more to come next week, along with the conclusion of _Part I - Connection (Enishi)_!

* * *

_Part I - Connection (Enishi)_

_

* * *

_

I remember a story I was once told about the man who wrote a certain famous play.

The man sitting down at his Millionaire's Desk started to pen out his play, and finally reached the climax of it.

To be, or not to b-

One of the most memorable lines of all dramatic literature to be ever placed in any library across Vana'diel, being penned…

And the writer stopped to sharpen his pencil.

Would it have turned out differently if he hadn't had to hesitate?

I wonder about that sometimes.

* * *

_Chapter VII: Choices_

* * *

"All right men, get ready." My voice crackled through the orangish-yellow linkpearl that was secured to my armor, just below my neckpiece. "Once we are inside, total silence. I would rather not wake any dead that might happen to be wondering about."

Just an hour ago, I had tried on the armor that Satamanda had just gotten back from the Juenoan alchemy department. Apparently, in preparation for our mission, the alchemists had applied some sort of experimental oil into the joints that was supposed to reduce and remove virtually all friction, in order to make my unit and me move soundlessly in the depths of the Necropolis.

A smile broke across my face as soft chuckles flooded the pearl. After a brief moment, I turned serious again, killing all chatter.

"Invis up."

With that, I reached into my small pouch on my side, and pulled out a small, semi-opaque jar. I then proceeded to unscrew the metal lid before dipping two fingers inside, feeling the sticky powder inside trap itself onto my fingertip pads. As I pulled my fingers out of the mysterious material, and exposed it to the light where the materials caught my eye, I finally saw what the big fuss about this stuff in the Juenoan alchemy department: the powder shimmered in the air for a moment, and then turned my fingers completely invisible to my eyes.

W_ow...those Jueno alchemists sure know how to make one hell of an invention when they want to. _

Gradually, I then started to rub the powder all over myself, making more and more of me disappear, until finally, I was totally invisible to anyone -or anything- that happened to pass by. Before I had left, the alchemy department was sure to warn me that both the oil and the powder would dry up and flake off within a couple hours time, or if I made excess movement such as drawing my sword and/or fighting. Their warning words now made sense to me, in the context.

After a few moments to mentally prepare myself, I started to focus on the task at hand.

Out of the four entrances to enter into the Necropolis from, I had drawn the northern most one in the dice roll lottery with the rest of my unit, which was totally fine with me. With any luck we would all find nothing and therefore I could then go back home to my office and Mog House quickly.

Taking one last, straining deep breath, I then started to head down into the crypt. Immediately upon descending the whitish steps, the stench of death raped my nostrils, instantly banishing any sense of life from them. Getting to the bottom, I realized that the rotting, decaying bodies were each barely a foot underneath a marble slab, with few, if any, tombstones to mark who these people were. The graverooms were lit up with a series of candles along the walls that never seemed to go out, or ever seemed to grow any shorter no matter how much time may have passed.

Quietly and efficiently, I then started to probe each of the rooms that I came to as I descended further into the labyrinth, with the only excitement I could find was maybe a rat here or there. After about an hour of searching and exploring, I found myself in front of a huge wooden door, locked into a stone wall with a door handle partially broken off the front. The brass hinges were rusted over, and it looked like no one had dared to venture up to or beyond this point for a long time.

With a slight recklessness, I immediately grasped the remains of the handle, and tried to open the door as slowly and carefully as I can to prevent any noise from being made.

Well, _tried_.

Instead of opening quietly as I had hoped, the door instead creaked open with a loud screech. If I wanted the element of surprise...I had now just lost it.

Pushing the door all the way open, I now stepped into the room, and with one hand on my blade, quickly found out that instead there was no one there. Taking the whole room in at once, the first thing that I noticed was that there were three other doors leading into this room, presumably from other wings of the place.

The archways of each of the other three doors were decorated with what looked like to be some sort of sculpture or relief above each, set against candles that served to cast a grand majestic glow upon each of the figures. Around the room, I saw perverse version of a purple woman with ice on her lips, a fiery red beast whose very skin seemed to ignite the air around him, and a monster who had the tide flowing around his blue body. Looking up above my own door, I found a bearded old man with a gaze that could probably even make the bravest Galka shiver in fear and obedience. The paint on these figures was chipped and cracked, as if someone had painted them long ago and then forgot about them, leaving these reliefs to slowly die at the end of time.

Even if I didn't know who or what these beings were, they were truly a sight to behold.

Finally tearing my eyes away from the wall sculptures, I looked at the rest of the room. All I saw were several pits of what looked like to be made of powdered iron, arranged in a grid-like shape that filled the room, leaving just enough room for a person to squeeze in between them on a tiny, cracked and winding, stone walkway.

If a person chose that way to go.

Not bothering to waste time taking the path, I instead just ignored the path and started to walk over the pits, the only mark of my passage being my feet leaving twin fine imprints on the shredded gravel. I made my way slowly across the room, until my left foot was poised above the center pit of the room, and when I placed my foot down…

I fell straight through the pit, my body landing in a crumpled heap after a short drop onto a dusty floor.

Immediately, I sprang up, my hand on my sword's hilt once again as my eyes took in the room quickly and my military training took back over.

But after a moment, I realized there was nothing here, just like in the room above me, and my hand relaxed on my weapon.

Slightly.

Spying a small tunnel to the right of me, I then turned into it and then started to travel down it. The path curved up and down a few times, and I almost tripped over a few narrow cracks in the ground as I made my way though. I noticed that the walls were made up of broken bricks, once more lined with those candles that never seemed to grow any shorter no matter how long they burned.

After traveling what felt like half a kilm, I finally come upon an awful sight.

Mixed in with the skulls and decayed bodies of people long passed that were just discarded here with reckless abandonment, were rows upon rows of machinery in front of me all pumping out gil currency with a quiet efficiency, depositing each individual piece into a giant sack. Looking beyond them, I could see that there were already several bags lining the walls already, most likely getting ready to be laundered out into the Vana'diel economy.

I started to make my way past the equipment, still covered in invisible powder and my armor oiled up, picking my way so not to brush up against anything. Once past all the machines, I happened upon a darkened, narrow passage with no end in sight set in the back of the room.

_Could this be where the leader of this little enterprise is? If I could positively identify the person, I could then make a satisfactory report to the Archduke and hopefully get this little counterfeit ring busted up._

Traveling down this new path, I started to hear faint sounds of what sounded like a sword clanging against the ground, and...

_A spell being cast?_

Moving faster, wondering if one of the other members of my unit had been drawn into combat by whoever was running this operation, I instantly picked up the pace and hurried my way to the end, where my eyes fell upon two figures, encompassed inside of a new, even more expansive room.

One was a dark figure, his skin maintaining the dark tone of the dead, and his hair providing a sharp white contrast. He was a tall Elvaan -or at least used to be-, and swung what I recognized as a powerful two-handed sword, most likely a Zweihander. The abomination drew the sword back, keeping his empty, cold eyes focused on…

_Her. _

Sprawled out on the ground in front of the dark creature, her face was bleeding from a cut that ran down the side of her right cheek, and she looked like she was bruised pretty badly in several places from where she had been hit by the Elvaan. I watched as her fingers nervously flickered and started to glow as she tried to conjure up some black magic spell, but another blow with the flat of the monster's blade to the side of her head quickly snuffed that out.

Peering into her face, I saw that her eyes were wide with fear, her pupils quivering while totally focused on the being before her. Looking then at the rest of her body, I realized that she looked like the very life force was almost totally drained out of her, leaving behind only the tiniest husk of her being. The Elvaan, clearly enjoying what he was doing, swung against and smacked her chest, making her breath become laborious as she then coughed, spitting up a small amount of blood.

I tensed myself up, ready to intervene, but it was then that I paused.

_Do I dare disobey my orders?_

I was explicitly ordered to not interfere with anything that I might find here, but instead to report it all back to Jueno and the Archduke.

If I attacked this...being...I would be committing an offense that would be easily comparable to direct insubordination and even possibly treason, and would therefore at least net me a very neat dishonorable discharge along with -very possibly- prison for life.

_Is this girl worth it?_

She has caused me nothing more than misery back in Tavnazia, and I was still dealing with the fallout from that.

The Elvaan kicked her in her already bruised and damaged ribs, and I heard the sickening sound of a couple snap into pieces.

I should just turn around and walk away. No one would miss this girl, most certainly not me.

The undead creature then grinned, drawing his sword back over his head and then starting to swing it downwards to finish her off...

_Clang._

My sword caught the Zweihander's edge and held it still, just ilms above her tightly clenched eyes, doubtlessly expecting then end

"That's enough. If you want to kill her, you are going to have to deal with me first."

_-fin Chapter VII: Choices _


End file.
